Grasping for Hope (AU)
by ihatemornings.xx
Summary: Caine Soren is a member of the most famous boy band in the country. He just happens to run into Diana, a local girl who is dying of cancer. When he finds out Diana has a list of dying wishes, he become determined to help her complete the entire list before her passing. The only thing he never expected was to fall for her in the process, and now he can't save her.-rated T just in ca


**Well, after being in "retirement" for so long on this site. **

**I decided to finally start writing on here again. **

**I've really missed all your great feedback and would appreciate it once again. **

**So, in this story obviously, **

**Diana has cancer. Caine Soren, is a famous musician, and she happens to run into his one day in the coffee shop. She has a list planned out of sorts, what you could call a bucket list, and Caine vows to help her complete every little thing on the list before she passes away, even if it's the last thing he ever does. **

**Pretty simple right? **

**So, read review and love you forever. xx**

* * *

><p>Freezing hands and swollen feet were all that Diana was getting out of walking to the café again, for the second time that afternoon. However, no matter how much the pain, she enjoyed the short walk. Sliding open the door, she wiped her shoes on the rug and made her way towards the counter, where a tall man with black matted hair and a sweaty forehead was taking orders.<p>

He looked to be in his late 30s, overworked and simply looking for a break on this cold winter day, sadly she was looking for the same. After ordering her coffee, her eyes wandered around the place, searching for a place to sit and read her newly written list, her bucket list, and maybe add a few things.

In the far right corner in a booth, there was an elderly couple, chatting playfully, probably about times gone by. And next to them, there was a younger man reading the daily paper. The bells on the door jangled once again, signaling a new customer. Much to Diana's surprise though, she knew the dark-haired man who was making his was towards the counter.

Caine Soren.

Belonging to the world's most famous boy band called Checkers, **(a/n: idk, help me come up with a better band name)** Diana was in utter shock as he walked over and stood in line behind her. The only thing that kept running through her mind was 'what is Caine Soren doing here of all places'. It didn't take long for a few girls to run up to him. He gave them both hugs and autographs and then sent them on their way.

A few moments later, there was a tap on her shoulder. Turing to see who it was, she met the sparkling eyes of the disheveled man. "Hey," he offered his hand to her as if they weren't just strangers, and he wasn't extremely famous, "I'm Caine."

Slowly, April took the hand of the handsome boy and muttered out her response, "I'm Diana. Nice to meet you," or something or the sorts. He smiled warmly at her and then dropped his hand. She blushed realizing that she had been staring for a bit too long. She was in awe though.  
>"Do you come here often?" He asked, the smile still warming his face.<p>

She smiled back helplessly, "Yeah, I come here to write." She second guessed her response, but then ignored it. She was talking to Caine Soren for crying out loud.

"Really? What are you writing?" She frowned a bit and debated whether or not to tell him what she was actually writing. She didn't want to bother him with her own problems. He probably had enough to deal with.

However, in the end, she spit out, "My bucket list."

His smile faded a bit as he looked at her with curiosity. "You mean like, what you want to do before you die?"

"Yeah, exactly." She smiled up at the young man, wondering what he was going to say next, or maybe he would leave the shop all together, not wanting to be bothered by her.

"Aren't you a little too young to be thinking about that love?"

Losing her smile, April's face became serious as she thought about how to word her answer. "No actually," she sighed and then continued, "I only have eight months to live, so why not start now?"

Caine's face turned to pure horror as he stared down at the slightly younger girl. Then, the sweaty man that took her order rang the bell and called out her order number.

She took one last glance at Caine and then turned to get her coffee. She made her way over to a empty table and set down her bag, pulling out her list which was written on fresh paper. Diana smoothed her hands over it, admiring her work. She was quite proud of the way it looked. So nice and neat, and really well put together. The feeling of newness and excitement overtook her and she placed a huge grin on her face to complete the look.

A few moments later, the chair next of hers pulled out. Diana looked over to see the brunette boy sitting at her table and looking rather confused. "So, you only have eight months left, right?"

She smiled a bit and turned toward him. "That's right," she said.

"It is alright if I read your list?" His face looked sincere as he asked this and Diana thought quickly to herself, why not, what was he going to do with it anyway. She handed him the list carefully and he took it into his hands.

In her head she pictured the first few lines of the list:

_1) Try as many new things as possible_

_2) Have a kiss in the rain_

_3) Fall in love_

_4) Fail a class_

_5) Skip school at least one day_

_6) Do something illegal and get away with it_

_7) Get married_

_8) Adopt a baby_

_9) Don't die a virgin_

_10) Make a scrapbook_

She giggled to herself as Caine looked up from the list. "Diana," he said, looking her straight in the eyes, "if it is the last thing I do on the planet, I, Caine Soren, am going to help you achieve every last thing on this list."

Diana burst into laughter at Caine's proposal. "Caine, love, all the things on that list are quite silly and I'm sure you have much better and way more important things to do than help a girl with her dying wishes."

He smiled slightly at her and had the funniest grin plastered in his face, "I don't know how I met you Diana, but everything about you makes me smile, and I would be honored if you would allow me to help you with your list."

She let out another giggle and said, "Okay, fine, if you insist."

The dark-haired god jumped out of his chair and grabbed Diana's hands. "Come with me. Come with me and the band. It will be fun, I promise."

Thinking he was joking, Diana looked at the boy, who was enough to call a stranger, but saw the seriousness that was set in his face. "You're serious?" She laughed and swatted him playfully on the arm.

"Yes, or course. We'll run by your house, pack your bags and then we are out of here. I promise."

"Caine, it's not that easy, what about my mom? What would she think?"

Caine just laughed and said, "How could she deny her dying daughters wishes?"

Diana tugged on Caine's hand and pulled him out of the shop, "Your car or mine," she asked with all the seriousness in her face.

The young lad pulled her coat sleeve toward his car. Of course it was better looking than her own car, and she was glad that he hadn't insisted on taking hers.

When they reached the vehicle, Caine ran over and opened the door for her. She blushed slightly at the action, and climbed into the car. "Thank you," she managed to stammer out.

The next thing she knew, Caine was climbing in the other side of the car, and left April wondering who was driving, when she remembered how rich he was, and probably had people to drive him all over the place.

"There isn't anything you have to thank me for love. Please don't ever thank me." He smiled that goofy grin Diana was already growing so keen on.

And in that moment, Diana knew she would do anything the young man asked of her, without question, and without a doubt.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all until next week. c: maybe a little early, depending on the reaction I get and how many review I get. c:<strong>

**Don't worry though. There will be an update soon, I can promise you that.**

HELP ME:

I need a name for Caine's band, because Checkers isn't exactly what I had in mind. If you have an idea, leave it in a review

and if I use it I might give you a little surprise. c: anyway. Please? 3 It would mean a lot to me.

Other than that. c: see ya next

-ihatemornings


End file.
